The Test of Life
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: One man past his Test in the eyes of the living, but not in his own. Glaxies Owl City Songfic


_**Authors Note: This story/ Song Fiction is about a character from the Honorverse, as you read you will figure out who it is.**_

_**Also: I'm sorry to all my Star War's fans that read my stories and want me to continue them. I just can't find the time to continue these chapter stories. And, While I still like Star Wars, it is no longer a main interest. The Honor Harrington Series has taken front row. I deeply apologize for disappointing you.**_

_**Hope you Honorverse fans enjoy the songfic. **_

_**Song used: Galaxies~ By: Owl City**___

* * *

><p><em>Call back the cap com,<br>Tick off the time bomb,  
>Let felicity fly.<br>Armor the air lock,  
>Blanket the bed rock,<br>And kiss the planet goodbye._

Never in the life of a million years did I think this would happen. My planet has finally evolved beyond the stage of its darkness and sickly citizens. We have grown beyond our own boundaries, and were able to touch not only the stars but other people as well.

_Dear God, I was terribly lost  
>When the galaxies crossed<br>And the sun went dark.  
>But dear God, You're the only North Star<br>I would follow this far.  
><em>

The escapees from Hell, Alfredo Yu, Honor Harrington, all effected by my home planet. Dear Tester we never thought that it would be so hard to become what we have, without you help and your guidance, we would have surely collapsed and failed all the people we hold to our hearts.

_Fight back the flight deck,  
>Bring on the break neck<br>Cue the solar eclipse_

Maybe I've finally seen what my planet, my navy, is. It is everything. Redemption for Yu, healing force for Honor, a new home for the escapees.

_Summit the sunset  
>Dubtail the dragnet<br>And blow your backbone to bits._

At the First Battle of Yelstin I saw my High Admiral blown away, a Manticorian destroyer killed, and a job thrust upon me I never knew I would be given.

At the second Battle of Yelstin, I saw Honor take her ship on a death ride right into the teeth of a Havenite battlecruiser.

At the Third Battle of Yelstin, I saw White Haven and D'Orville take on a Havenite task force and batter them to a wreck.

At the Fourth Battle of Yeltsin, Honor Harrington once again saved my planet while I repaid the debt my planet had accumulated over the years they helped us.

_Dear God, I was terribly lost  
>When the galaxies crossed<br>And the sun went dark.  
>But dear God, You're the only North Star<br>I would follow this far._

When Operation Oyster Bay destroyed everything in Yelstin, I didn't know what to think. The shipyards, orbital farms, and fortresses the list goes on. The death toll was high, just like Manticore's was, and I was among them.

_Oh telescope,  
>Keep an eye on my only hope,<br>Lest I blink and get swept off the narrow road,_

Here my home world was, suddenly without a High Admiral, shipyards destroyed and anger, resentment, and grief for the deaths swept my star system like the wrath of the Tester Himself.

_Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me,  
>'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need.<br>For He is the saving grace of the galaxies  
>He is the saving grace of the galaxies <em>

And yet, He was there to comfort us too, when wives lost their husbands, father's lost their sons, and families no longer saw any hope. But The Comforter is also a job of Him, and He comforts those who lived, while drawing close those who had died.

_Dear God, I was terribly lost  
>When the galaxies crossed<br>And the sun went dark  
>But dear God, You're the only North Star<br>I would follow this far._

I suppose one could say, I have passed my Test. That I brought Grayson out of the dark to help it's people live longer lives, and fight for justice among the corruption of the galaxy. Many say I have surpassed my Test, and can only hope they do as well as I.

_I would follow this far._

But my Test will never be finished, as I believe. I was not the one who decided that my time to join Him was so soon, but it happened. Now I have a different job, a different Test to fulfill.

Alongside people like Raoul Courvosier and Bernard Yanakov, I have taken over the Test of Protection. With the abilities and power to watch over my Navy and Grayson that only death has brought me, I will protect my people just like God. I may not be Him, but I can still protect the ones I love, and greet those whose lives have ended with the warmth one would expect when being allowed into heaven to see their loved ones and friends. I'm afraid I will not be able to prevent many deaths, but I promise to greet all those who have served Grayson and the Manticorian Alliance, even those in the Republic or Andermani Empire I will greet because they all served their leader's well.

_(Through the galaxy)  
><em>

I am High Admiral Wesley Matthews, Protector of all Graysons, military and civilian alike, in concert with High Admiral Bernard Yanakov and Admiral of the Green Raoul Courvosier, Protector of the Manticorian Alliance. You have served you time in the mortal world well.

We welcome you to your final resting place, you have past your Test, and may the living never forget your triumph in the Test He sent you, for you have earned this place among us. To Protect the living and forever continue to rise to Test of Life… and Death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought the song was fitting, since Matthews is from Grayson and this song is about personal faith. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>_


End file.
